


Keep them guessing .

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John and Kayleigh are fed up being the subject of gossip. They plan on letting people know their status, but decide to have a bit of fun along the way..





	Keep them guessing .

John and Kayleigh had been together as a couple for nearly two months now, a fully fledged loved up couple, their families were thrilled for them, as were their closest friends, and had their colleagues known no doubt they would have been pleased too. They had intended on telling their workmates but hadn't gotten around to it. In fact as they became closer they found that they didn't really want to tell them, they were both taking perverse pleasure in keeping it a secret. Only one person knew, but Elsie was sworn to secrecy. Her finding out had been accidental, Mandy and Elsie had been having drinks in town, when Mandy remembered John and Jim were performing at a nearby bar, Elsie was all too eager to go and see them. When they arrived Jim without thinking had pointed towards the fire exit, and said ,

“ He's out there Mandy “ 

Elsie and Mandy burst through the door to find a giggling Kayleigh sitting in John's lap, a serious snogging session being enjoyed by both.

“ Oh shit I forgot “ Mandy said .

“ Kayleigh,what the……., oh is that you Mister Redmond ?” Elsie asked wide eyed.

A shocked John and Kayleigh looked like rabbits caught in headlights. 

Kayleigh eventually convinced Elsie to keep their relationship secret for a while, Elsie readily agreed, she knew what it was like to be gossiped about, and for a change she would keep a secret.

Some of their colleagues however, were beginning to have their suspicions.

“ This is becoming a habit Cath, bloody weekend shifts” Dave moaned.

“ I don't suppose we have any cause for complaint, John did most of them for years , can't grudge him having them off now can we ?” 

“ Oh you think ?”

“ You haven't missed a football game in years, you miserable git “ Cath added. 

“ True “ uncharacteristically for Dave he chuckled.

“ Have you noticed anything different about John lately? “ Cath stood smiling.

“ I take it you have ?” 

“ I asked first Dave “ 

“ He’s more relaxed I think, out the door on the dot nowadays “

“ Smiles a lot more “ Cath added.

“ One thing I have noticed, but it might just be coincidental “ 

“ What ?”

“ Not sure that it's………” 

“ Spill Dave, out with it “ Cath said smiling. 

“ All this “ Dave indicated the pile of papers on his desk.

“ Uh huh ?”

“ Not one minute of overtime for the last seven or eight weeks, for a particular redhead “

“ Really ? she used to work a lot at weekends “ 

“ But not now ?”

“ Nope not a bean “ Dave shook his head.

“ Maybe she has something better to do ?”

“ Or someone?”

“ Shit “ Cath suddenly said, “ Something just clicked, I thought it was funny but forgot about it, but now it makes sense “ 

“ What ?” Dave was intrigued.

“ The last Saturday John worked, so did Kayleigh, I came in early about half seven but they were already in, I thought I heard voices in John's office so I shouted, to see if he was in, there was a delay but he replied when I went in he was scarlet, Kayleigh was wiping his collar, he had a baby wipe in his hand cleaning his face”

“ Oh my God!” Dave said sarcastically “ how disgraceful “ 

Cath stuck two fingers up at him, 

“ Will I continue? “ 

“ Aye Cath sorry “ 

“ I don't remember what I said, but I asked something like “ what's happening “, she said he'd got strawberry jam on his face from a donut, he said he'd got blood on his collar from shaving “ 

Dave smiled at Cath, she returned it, both knew 

“ He’s allergic to strawberries “ Dave said.

“ He uses an electric razor on work days “ Cath added.

“ Snogging ?” Dave suggested. 

“ Looking back now, yes I'd say they were “

“ And he hasn't told you anything? “ 

“ Not a thing “ 

“ Mmm I wonder what they're up to ?”

“ Really? “ Cath raised her eyebrows.

“ I've been having a fag when they come in, they park up, say a few words then get out the car, if they're a couple they're not showing it “ 

“ The sneaky bastard “ Cath suddenly said .

“ Who ?” 

“ Bloody John, that's who, a couple of times, I've thought I've seen John's car in or coming from Halfords car park next door, and I bet I know why “ 

“ Why ?” 

“ As far as we know they don't live together right? “ 

“ As far as we know no “ 

“ So where do they have a quick kiss and cuddle before work ?“ 

“ His office, apparently “ 

“ Not weekdays, me or you are in first “ 

“ Where then ?” 

“ How about a big car park only minutes away with no prying eyes ?” 

“ Halfords ?”

“ Halfords “ 

“ Well we'll need to ask subtly “ 

“ No David we won't have to ask at all, our CCTV cameras can point there can't they ?” 

“ Aye but we can't cover their whole car park Cath “ 

“ We don't need to, cover the entrance, see if they do go in, then take it from there “ 

“ Come on then Hilton, let's go and set it up now “ 

John and Kayleigh were having a brew discussing an upcoming engagement party they were going to be attending. 

" It'll be our first as a couple " 

" Aye but , hey up my phone just buzzed" 

John took his phone out , looked at the screen and sighed. He showed Kayleigh. 

" Not exactly sure what that is John " 

" It's a notification that the security camera at the trolley bay, has been repositioned" 

" Why ?" 

" Bollocks " 

" What love ?" 

" It's looking into Halfords " 

" I told you I saw Cath looking at your car last week, didn't I ?"

" Bollocks " 

" So that's our early morning Hello ruined "

John sat back and sighed.

" Why can't the bastards just leave us to get on wi our lives eh ?, why do we need to be a public bleeding spectacle, why us? " John thumped the steering wheel in frustration.

Kayleigh squeezed his hand .

" Love you John "

" Love you so much Kayleigh "

John looked at his little redhead girlfriend and thanked his lucky stars.

"We've won this game, no one has found out for sure, if we are or aren't, why don't we show them ? "

" Show them how love ?" John asked. 

" Well why don't we come out at the engagement party ?"

John burst out laughing ,

" I'm sure come out ain't the right term , but I know what you mean " 

Before she could answer , Kayleigh's phone bleeped. 

" Cath wants to know if I need a lift on Saturday?"

They smiled knowingly at each other.

" Let's keep them guessing eh ?"

" Well until we get there anyway John " Kayleigh said as she text Cath back.

The car drove slowly passed the Bury semi, the sat Nav had brought Cath here but she still wasn't sure if this was the right house, suddenly a vision of red haired loveliness appeared waving from the door, Cath smiled , Kayleigh had a few obvious faults but not being able to dress well wasn't one of them, Cath was slightly jealous. Kayleigh had a silk look white dress with a large blue and lemon flower print ,it had a blue belt tied in a bow at the back, it had two thick shoulder straps, and sat just at the knee, her heels and bag were of a similar blue, as was her blazer. Her hair as ever was immaculate, a top bun with ringlets over her ears, makeup faultless.

" Thank you Ms. Hilton " Kayleigh said as she fastened her belt.

" You're welcome love,but I had thought John and you would have gone together "

Kayleigh could see Cath looking at her out the side of her eye.

" He's not my person driver Cath, car share is a works initiative remember, and this is Saturday "

" He is going isn't he ?" Cath still wasn't looking at Kayleigh. 

" He said he was last time I mentioned it "

" So you don't know if he is then ?"

" Like I said ,last time I mentioned it he said he was, but then again John says a lot of things" Kayleigh said huffily.

" Why don't you phone him ?"

" You what ?"

" Phone him see if he's going?"

" We don't live in each others pockets Cath, if he goes he goes, I'm not going to invite him "

" I just thought you might have known that's all "Cath said looking at Kayleigh.

" Well he doesn't tell me everything, there is no need for him to " 

" I just thought …..?"

" Lots of people think too much about me and John, far too much, maybe if they didn't things would be…….. " Kayleigh crossed her arms and looked out the window, Cath never saw the sly smile.

Cath wondered if perhaps all the shop talk was wrong.

" I thought you and little red were going out tonight ?"

" We are "

" It's ten to six ,if the party's at 7 you'll be hard pushed to get there if you have another" 

" No rush James, the van is packed, I've loads of time so I'll have a cappuccino this time"

" Oh I see , when you buy a round you have a black americano, when it's my round it's a cappuccino "

" I bought us pie and chips too, you tight git " 

" Oh aye ,I forgot " 

" You're a miserable sod Jim "

" You make it sound like a bad thing "

John laughed as Jim went to the burger van.

John and Jim were listening to the football on the van radio as they drove back to Bolton.

" I take it you two are still playing the, are we shagging game ?"

" I've told you before Jim, I don't like you speaking like that as far as she's concerned "

" Okay sorry, but are you?"

" Playing the game, yes " 

" Why, all your friends are stoked for the two of you, why not share your love ?"

" Share our love ?" John chuckled.

" You know what I mean " a blushing Jim exclaimed. 

" You romantic old tart " 

" Piss off Redmond "

The two old friends chuckled together. 

Cath had arranged to pick up Donna and Sharon on the way to Diane and Colin's engagement party, Sharon had made her own way to Donna's, and Cath was sitting waiting.

" Thanks Cath " both women said as they got in the car,

" Hiya Kayleigh love " 

" Hi ladies you're looking nice "

" Thanks darlin" 

" Where's John ?" Donna asked.

" I'm not sure " Kayleigh said.

" Why not , we thought ……?"

" We're not joined at the flippin hip Donna " Kayleigh said in exasperation.

" That's not what I've heard " Sharon joked.

" What the fu……?" Kayleigh went to turn around.

" Did Elsie get the present ?" Cath said deliberately loudly, catching Donna's eye in the mirror she shook her head and mouthed "no".

" So John isn't going with you then ? " Sharon asked.

" Obviously " Kayleigh replied curtly.

" And you don't know if he's going or not ?" 

" John doesn't answer to me Sharon "

" But I thought ……." 

" What did you think Sharon eh ? " Kayleigh said sharply. 

Sharon didn't answer.

" See what I mean Cath ?" Kayleigh eventually said.

There was an icy silence in the car the rest of the short distance to the venue.

Cath parked up, and phoned her brother to tell him where he could pick the car up, then followed the other women into the hall. Kayleigh had gone to the bar, Cath sat with Sharon and Donna, Elsie had gone to the bar with Kayleigh.

" What was that about, I thought she was gonna give me a slapping?" Donna whispered. 

" Her and John either aren't together anymore or they never were "

" Seriously ?"

" So " Sharon said " either he's dumped her, or she's dumped him "

" Looks like it, she doesn't know if he's coming, and she almost bit my head off when I suggested phoning him " 

" That's a shame, they would make a lovely couple"

.

" So when is he getting here ?"

" About eight, I can't wait " Kayleigh said excitedly.

" So how you going to do it ?"

" That's a bit personal ain't it ?" Kayleigh said smiling.

" No you daft bitch " Elsie said " although …."

" Not really sure, play it by ear see what happens "

" Want me to hobble Rachel for you ?"

" No Els, John can handle her "

" She'd love that " 

Kayleigh and Elsie burst out laughing .

For the next hour or so Kayleigh danced with a few of her friends, she knew that she was being watched, and no doubt talked about but she didn't care.

She was dancing with Donna when John walked in, Kayleigh saw his reflection in a wall mirror, but didn't react Donna was facing him.

" Your……..I mean Mister Redmond is here" 

" And ?" Kayleigh said dismissively.

Donna didn't reply.

John walked around and spoke to a lot of the staff, he went to the table Kayleigh was sitting at while she was dancing, so it looked as if he was avoiding her.

Eventually he went to the bar, Kayleigh went up and stood slightly distant from him, John indicated to the barman to serve Kayleigh first, she moved closer to him.

" You look gorgeous, absolutely stunning " John whispered. 

" You scrub up alright yourself , I told you those trousers and that shirt would look good on you "

" That dress will look nice on the room floor " 

" What room are we in ?"

" 14, wanna come see it ?" 

" No, not yet anyway "

" You two okay ?" Cath asked as she passed.

" Well I am " Kayleigh said curtly.

" Fine Cath " John said quietly.

Cath walked off.

" I'm going to rip your knickers off with my teeth " John said just loud enough for Kayleigh to hear over the noise of the band.

" Well transfer me the money first, this pair cost an absolute fortune "

John sniggered, as much as Kayleigh tried she couldn't stop herself from doing the same.

Surprisingly no one had noticed.

" John do you want to dance ? " Rachel asked.

Neither of them had seen her approach. 

" Shit " John said under his breath.

" One might be a good idea John " Kayleigh whispered.

" Okay Rachel ,let's go " John led the way to the dance floor, a few non descript disco numbers later, he went to sit down.

" Sit with me John " Rachel pulled him to her table, Kayleigh was nowhere to be seen.

" How's the transfer going Rach, you heard yet ?"

" Sod the transfer John, we're friends right ?"

" Right aye we are " 

" And we have been for a while eh ?"

" A few years yes, look where is this heading ?"

" John, look Kayleigh loves you, I don't know what happened lately, but go and apologise to her for whatever you did " 

" I didn't do owt " 

" Apologise anyway, it looked frosty there at the bar, like you were avoiding making contact " 

" If only you knew " John said under his breath.

" What ?" 

" Thanks Rachel, I'll think …..

" Don't think , just do that's your problem you over think "

" Thanks"

" That's what friends do "

As John got up Rachel pecked his cheek.

Kayleigh came in from the ladies at that moment.

John smiled at her, she smiled back, John walked up to her and taking her hand led her out the hall and into the bar area.

" What did she want, apart from you " Kayleigh asked.

" She doesn't want me, she told me to apologise to you for whatever I'd done "

" Really ?"

" She thinks you love me " 

" I do love you " 

" I know you do " 

" I said I do love you Johnathan " 

" I know you do , and I love you too " 

As John and Kayleigh kissed, the door to the hall opened to allow access to the buffet, they continued unaware of the other guests milling past them.

" Get a room " Gareth said as he passed.

" Oh we did son we did" John replied as Kayleigh giggled.

They danced together the rest of the night, a few knowing nods and winks coming their way.

The loved up duo were sitting holding hands and smiling, a sudden slap on the back of John's head caused Kayleigh to giggle.

" You arseholes " Cath said sitting down next to them, 

" Sorry " Kayleigh said.

" Missy there " she nodded towards Rachel ," is going around telling everyone how she got you two back together, she had a word with John apparently ,and got it sorted"

" Oh aye " John said smiling.

" Only we know different don't we ? " Cath continued.

Kayleigh's smile gave them away.

" I thought you had either broken up, or had never been together, I was bloody devastated for the two of you, heart broken I was "

John and Kayleigh kissed.

" We were fed up with everyone having an opinion on our relationship, so………." Kayleigh smiled. 

" Don't do it again"

" We won't " they said together, then sniggered like naughty children.

" Good, and you make a stunning couple by the way "

As the night started drawing to a close, Kayleigh had her arms around John's neck, her heels in her hands, looking into his green eyes as they slowly moved around the dancefloor. 

" This has been a memorable night for me darling "

" Certainly has love "

" No I'm serious John "

" So am I "

" You don't understand John, this is the first time, the very first time I've ever been a guest at an engagement party and I'm not someone's plus one, or on my own, or been invited in sympathy, I'm here as part of a proper grownup couple, an in love couple and I'm with the man I love, I'm with you, I'm with my man "

John kissed her again, he loved being her man, he always would .

" Bye " Rachel said waving from the edge of the floor, Kayleigh waved her over to them, she kissed Rachel's cheek.

" Thanks Rach " she said.

" Take care of him eh ?, night night "

John waved when Rachel turned as she left.

" I think it'll be better if you rip my knickers off in the morning John, I'm tired and slightly fluffy drunk , I won't spoil your night will I ?"

" No love you won't, this has been a great night "

" My best ever John, thank you for loving me "

" I was born to love you, Kayleigh born for it "

Kayleigh looked deep in his eyes, he looked right back, all they saw was love.

" I don't think anything could make tonight any better John "

" I can " John said to himself.

The flowers, champagne and the engagement ring on the velvet cushion awaiting them upstairs foremost in his mind, " I can ".

He sighed with contentment, gripped her tightly and they slowly danced.


End file.
